Give It To Me
by Mr. Choi
Summary: Pair: SiBum. Warning: OOC, NC Hot!, GenderSwitch. You see i don't usually do this but i really need you tonight. /aigo! Sexy!/ /allow me to satisfy you, my beloved wife/ /jeongmal?/ /ahhhh oppaa... aku suka itu! Kau hebat oppa.../ /mmhh.. mhh.. mmnnee.. Bumm.. Miiee../ Mata Kibum menatap lurus kebawah, ke arah junior suaminya yang masih menegang... R&R!
1. Give It To Me Part 1 - Kibum mengerjai S

**Give It To Me**

**Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum (GenderSwitch)**

Drama

**T to M. NC low!**

**Typo(s), Abal, Mainstream, Absurd. **

Fanfiction ini saya buat khusus untuk teman saya, SiBum Shipper. Selamat membaca kawan.. dan jangan lupa untuk Review ._.

_You see i don't usually do this but i really need you tonight._

_Chapter 1 – Kibum mengerjai Siwon karena perjanjian ini._

Seminggu yang lalu adalah hari yang sangat istimewa bagi Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum. Hari dimana mereka berdua disatukan dalam pernikahan yang suci. Selama kurang lebih dari 2 tahun, Siwon dan Kibum menjalani masa pacaran saat mereka bekerja, masa dimana mereka mulai mengenal satu sama lain dengan lebih dekat, memberikan perhatian, kasih sayang dan cinta terhadap satu sama lain, memastikan bahwa mereka telah menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk menjadi pedamping hidup mereka. Kini, mereka berdua sangat bahagia karena telah disatukan atas dasar cinta, mereka telah berjanji untuk selalu bersama dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, dalam keadaan sakit atau pun sehat dan saling memerhatikan, melindungi dan menjaga satu sama lain sampai maut yang memisahkan cinta mereka. Setelah menikah, mereka tinggal di rumah yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Siwon, rumah tersebut melebihi dari kata mewah, dan di rumah tersebut telah di pekerjakan beberapa pembantu atau pelayan yang mengurusi keadaan rumah tersebut agar tetap bersih dan nyaman serta untuk membuatkan sarapan, jamuan dan lain sebagainya, serta beberapa satpam yang berguna untuk menjaga rumah tersebut dengan 24 jam. Rumah tersebut telah dihuni oleh pasangan muda tersebut.

Kibum Pov

Aku baru saja terbangun dari tidur ku, di pagi hari yang sangat sunyi ini. Namun aku enggan untuk beranjak dari kasur yang berukuran king size ini, dan aku hanya berbaring dengan posisi yang nyaman. Aku melihat suamiku yang masih tertidur di samping ku, suamiku memeluk ku dari belakang, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggul ku, lalu aku merubah posisi ku menjadi menghadap suami ku, melihat wajah tampannya, mengelus pipinya dengan lembut dan pelan, aku mencium wangi suamiku yang sangat manly ini, aku sungguh menyukai wangi badannya di pagi hari yang sangat sunyi ini, aku memeluknya dengan erat, menyenderkan kepala ku di dada bidangnya, dan menikmati suasana ini, entah karena terlalu erat aku memeluknya atau apa, sehingga kini posisi ku telah menindih badan suamiku. Aku merasakan kedua tangan suamiku yang mulai mengeratkan lingkaran tanggannya di pinggul ku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku ke wajah suami ku, menyentuh hidungnya dengan hidung ku.

"sayang.. apa kau suka menindih ku seperti ini?" kudengar suaranya yang lembut namun ia masih tetap memejamkan kedua matanya.

"kamu sudah bangun sayang?" aku malah bertanya balik padanya, menunggu ia untuk menjawab pertanyaan ku namun aku merasakan bahwa ia telah menyentuh bibir ku dengan bibirnya, dia mencium ku dengan sangat lembut, aku memejamkan kedua mata ku, menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh suamiku. Aku membalas ciumannya dengan lembut, dengan perlahan lengan suamiku sudah menuju ke tengkuk belakang ku dan ia menekan tengkuk ku dengan lembut untuk memperdalam ciuman, ciuman lembut itu perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan yang sangat agresif, aku merasakan sensasi yang nikmat dari perbuatan suamiku, ku buka mulut ku dan suamiku segera memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut ku, menjilat lembut lidah ku dan menghisap saliva ku.

"mmmhhhh" desah ku menikmati perbuatan suamiku. Lalu aku mengigit bibir bawah suamiku dengan sedikit keras.

"akkhh" erang suamiku. Aku pun segera melepas morning kiss kami, dan dengan segera aku bernafas karena nafas ku tertahan oleh ciuman itu.

"mianhaee sayang.." ucap ku lembut saat melihat wajah suami ku yang terlihat cemberut karena aku melepaskan ciuman kami, lalu aku mengecup kedua pipi suamiku dan bibir suami ku dengan singkat.

"sayang, sampai kapan kau akan menindih ku?" tanya suamiku dengan lembut.

"aku masih mau mau seperti ini sayang.." renggek ku sambil kueratkan pelukan ku pada suamiku, aku menyenderkan kepala ku di leher suami ku, ku rasakan tangan suami ku mengusap lembut rambut panjang ku yang berwarna hitam ini, dan ku rasakan kembali ia mencium tengkuk ku.

"Choi Kibum.. " gumam suamiku pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ku.

"ya sayang?" jawab ku lembut.

"kau hampir membuat little choi ku bangun sayang.." gumamnya lagi dengan pelan.

Siwon Pov

_Ayolah Kibummie, kau membuatnya hampir bangun.._ tanpa Kibum ketahui kini aku tengah mati matian untuk mengenyahkan seluruh imajinasi kotor yang sedang aku pikirkan. Aku menggigit bibir bawah ku dengan pelan.

"aku hanya mau merasakan aroma badan mu Choi Siwon" jawab istriku dengan lembut.

"yaa, tapi secara tidak langsung kau menggoda ku sayang" Siwon kembali menahan fantasy kotornya. Dia menyesal dengan keputusannya. Seandainya ia tidak menyetujui keputusan istrinya yang tidak-akan-melakukan-itu sebelum istrinya yang meminta sendiri kepadanya dan jika istrinya sudah meminta, maka keputusan ini tidak akan berlaku lagi. Keputusan itu nyatanya itu malah menyiksaku, istriku memang pintar jika menginginkan sesuatu dari ku, termasuk membuat ku untuk menyetujui keputusan itu, yang jelas jelas hanya menguntungkan istri ku. sungguh tidak adil dan tersiksa.

"baiklah, baiklah.. " jawab istriku lalu memindahkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh ku ke samping ku yang secara tidak langsung salah satu lutut istriku menekan little choi ku yang ku tahan untuk tidak menegang.

"nnggghhhh" desah ku yang tidak tahan menahan nikmat sambil mengigit bibir bawah ku.

Author Pov

"sayang? Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menggigit bibir bawah mu seperti itu?" tanya Kibum kepada Siwon. Sejujurnya Kibum sudah mengetahui bahwa yang ia lakukan akan membuat Siwon terangsang, namun ia berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu dan tanpa Siwon sadari kini Kibum tengah menahan tawanya saat melihat selangkangan Siwon yang mulai terlihat jendolan dan juga wajah Siwon yang terlihat mati-matian untuk menghilangkan rasa itu.

"Ki.. Bum.. Mie.." ucap Siwon terbata saat ia menyadari kesesakan yang tercipta di selangkangannya, _oh tidak! Little choi ku bangun!_ Ucap Siwon dalam hati sambil melihat miris ke tempat little choinya. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatnya tidur lagi, akkhh sessak!_ Ucap Siwon lagi didalam hati.

"ya sayang? Ada apa?" ucap Kibum dengan pura-pura-polos-nya.

"apa yang terjadi dengan mu Siwonnie?" tambahnya lagi. Kibum memang sudah berbaring di samping Siwon, sesekali Kibum melihat gundukkan yang tercipta di celana Siwon. _Whoa besar sekali.. pasti littlenya juga besar_ ucap Kibum dalam hati sambil sesekali menelan ludahnya. _Kibum kau telah berhasil mengerjai suami mu itu, sampai kapan kau berbuat seperti ini? Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan kondisi suami mu yang telah terangsang itu?_ Kibum kembali bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri didalam hati. Kibum yang tidak mendengar jawaban dari Siwon kini mengatakan sesuatu hal lagi.

"sayang, apa kau ingin mandi bersama ku?" tanyanya lagi dengan ke-po-lo-san-nya yang ia buat buat. Mendengar pertanyaan Kibum, Siwon sontak membelalakkan kedua matanya dan mulut yang terbuka, menatap Kibum dengan tatapan apa-kau-bercanda-sayang?-kau-ingin-membuat-ku-mend erita?-iya?

"kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu sih?" ucap Kibum lagi dengan pout saat ia tidak mendengar jawaban dari Siwon dan melihat tatapan Siwon seperti ingin menelannya hidup-hidup dan yang lagi lagi membuat Siwon kehabisan nafas._ Well Kibum, kau membuat suami mu menderita dengan sikap mu ckckck bukan istri yang baik_ ucap Kibum lagi dalam hati.

"ehmm.. aku.. ahh.. akuuu.." ucap Siwon terbata antara mau dan tidak, jujur saja Siwon sangat senang dengan ajakan Kibum, tapi dengan persetujuan itu, itu hanya akan menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

"aku.. ehmm.. aku harus pergi" ucap Siwon dan dengan cepat meninggalkan Kibum diruangan kamar mereka. Kibum hanya terdiam di kamar mereka.

"Siwonnie.. kau memang suami yang mematuhi janji mu.. bahkan kau tidak membalas untuk menggoda ku sayang.." ucap Kibum kemudian tertawa, melepaskan tawanya yang ia tahan sejak tadi. Setelah puas tertawa, ia lalu bersiap untuk mandi.

Siwon berlari, menjauhi kamarnya, sungguh hari ini ia sangat tersiksa. Kibumnya itu kenapa sih? Kok bisa-bisanya ia menggoda Siwon padahal Siwon pikir Kibum membuat persetujuan seperti itu agar ia tidak digoda oleh Siwon, namun kenyataannya? Malah Siwon yang digodai oleh Kibum.

"aarrgghhh sessaakkk!" eluh Siwon saat littlenya sudah benar-benar tegang dengan sempurna.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan" tanya ku pada diri sendiri.

"aarrgghhh" Siwon menggeram kesal sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu secara kasar. Tanpa Siwon sadari kini ia berjalan menuju ruangan fitnes, dan ia pun mendapatkan ide.

"untuk membuatnya tidur kembali, bagaimana jika aku menyibukkan diri ku sendiri agar pikiran kotor ku ini segera hilang." Gumam Siwon dengan senyuman yang mulai merekah. Kini Siwon sudah berada di ruangan fitnes dan duduk di salah satu alat fitnes tersebut.

"iya! Betul! Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya lagi sambil memegang bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya sambil melirik ke segala arah ruangan.

"baiklah, aku akan mandi lalu berolahraga.. siapa tahu kau akan tidur kembali.." ucapnya sambil mengelus littlenya. Siwon beranjak ke kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan fitnes tersebut. Dibukanya semua pakaian yang melekat dan dilihatnya littlenya yang sudah menegang dengan kerasnya.

"apa harus aku keluarkan untuk yang pertama disini?" gumamnya pelan sambil memegang littlenya yang menegang.

"ahh tidak! Aku mau yang pertama ini untuk istriku! Choi Kibum!" jawabnya dengan pede tingkat 100, lalu ia bergegas mandi, membersihkan dirinya, menyikat giginya, berkeramas dan bersiap untuk mengeringin badannya saat ia sudah merasa bersih. Siwon menyadari bahwa ketegangan littlenya sudah berkurang meski besarnya tetap sama. Siwon menatap pasrah akan littlenya.

"hhaaaaa" Siwon menghela nafas dengan berat.

"sebegitu lama kah kau untuk tidur?" gumamnya prustasi akan littlenya yang tidak juga tertidur. Namun ia tetap bertekad untuk tidak mengeluarkannya sebelum Kibum yang minta terlebih dulu. Lalu ia memakai cdnya.

"kenapa masih sesak saja.." tanyanya dengan sedikit kesal. Lalu ia memakai kaos V-line berwarna putih dan dengan celana training berwarna hitam, setelah memakai seluruh pakaiannya, ia bergegas untuk olahraga.. jogging, pull up, sit up,push up dan lain lain, agar littlenya tertidur.

Setelah Kibum selesai dengan mandinya, Kibum memakai pakaian yang sedikit besar bermaksud untuk tidak menggoda suaminya lagi, ia memakai dress berwarna putih kehitaman dengan sangat tertutup, lalu ia segera beranjak ke dapur, perutnya sudah lapar dan ia ingin segera makan. Dilihatnya suaminya tidak ada di dapur.

"kemana dia? Apa dia tidak lapar?" tanyanya kebingungan, lalu ia mencari Siwon di segala ruangan dan sudut rumah. Kibum berjalan kearah ruangan fitnes karena ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang beraktifitas disana. Kibum menemukan Siwon yang sedang pull up dengan keringat yang membasahi kaos yang Siwon kenakan. Kibum menghampiri Siwon yang sedang olahraga. Kibum melihat Siwon dengan kesuluruhan dengan sangat pelan, mulai dari kaki sampai kepala.

"Siwonnie?" ucap Kibum karena Siwon sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Mendengar suara Kibum, Siwon melihat kearah Kibum, memberikan senyum termanisnya dan memperlihatkan dimple smilenya kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya lalu mengambil sebuah handuk kecil yang tergantung dan mengelap wajahnya yang berkeringat sambil menghampiri Kibum, istrinya.

"ya sayang? Ada apa?" tanya Siwon dengan lembut, ia sangat takjub dengan istrinya. _Kau sangat cantik sayang, mengenakan dress yang seperti itu, harum yang seperti itu, membuat ku ingin bersamamu saja.._ lamunnya dalam hati.

"pagi pagi ini kamu sudah berolahraga saja sayang, apa kamu tidak lapar? Ayo makan aku sudah lapar.." jawab Kibum dengan nada manja pada kalimat ayo-makan-aku-sudah-lapar. Kibum melihat Siwon yang telah berkeringat. _Sayang, wangi badan mu nikmat sekali, kau begitu seksi dengan kaos yang hampir basah dengan keringat seperti itu, aku bahkan dapat melihat abs mu. _Ucap Kibum dalam hati.

"yaa, aku sudah lapar sayang, ayo kita makan istri ku yang sangat cantik.." Siwon menjawab sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke Kibum lalu mencium pipinya. Kibum menikmati perlakuan Siwon yang sangat lembut, Kibum pun tersenyum dengan manis yang membuat menjadi semakin cantik, ia memeluk tubuh Siwon dan berjalan perlahan menuju dapur dengan kepala yang Kibum senderkan di dada bidang Siwon, menikmati aroma badan Siwon. Siwon membelai rambut hitam Kibum dengan lembut.

"kau tahu, aku sedang berkeringat, kenapa kau tidak menyuruh ku untuk mandi dulu tetapi malah memeluk ku seperti ini.." ujar Siwon, sebenernya Siwon senang dengan perlakuan istrinya, ia hanya ingin tahu jawaban dari Kibum.

"apa kau menyukai wangi badan ku yang sedang berkeringat ini juga sayang?" Siwon menambah pertanyaan kepada Kibum. Mendengar semua pertanyaan itu Kibum hanya tersenyum.

"sayang, aku hanya tidak mau membuat mu repot, lagi pula kau belum makan dan aku tidak mau menyuruh mu mandi, nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" jawab Kibum, dia menyembunyikan jawabannya yang sebenernya bahwa dia-juga-menyukai-wangi-badan-Siwon-yang-sangat-ma nly-ini-apalagi-jika-berkeringat. Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya, _masuk akal.._ ucapnya dalam hati.

"wah kau istri yang pengertian sekali sayang.." ucap Siwon dengan lagi-lagi mencium pipi Kibum dengan lembut.

Sesampainya di dapur, Siwon telah duduk di bangku meja makan, disebelahnya sudah ada Kibum yang sedang menyiapkan nasi serta sayur dan lauk untuk Siwon. Siwon tersenyum melihat Kibum yang sangat memperhatikannya, dipandanginya terus wajah cantik istrinya tersebut hingga Kibum telah selesai dan melihat Siwon dengan bingung.

"sayang? Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu?" ucap Kibum penuh dengan kebingungan.

"ehmm? Ap..apa? ah.. aku.. aku ah lupakan." Siwon salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah oleh 'korban' karena terus melihat wajah si 'korban'. Bermaksud untuk mengambil teko tapi ia malah membuat meja makan itu menjadi basah karena ia malah menjatuhkan teko tersebut.

"YAA CHOI SIWON! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" tanya Kibum dengan nada tinggi sontak membuat Siwon hanya menyengir sok tampan.

"hhe mm.. maaf Choi Kibum.. aku hanya.." Siwon segera mengambil kain lap dan dielapnya meja tersebut. Kibum hanya menghela nafasnya. _Apa yang kau pikirkan sayang? Sampai sampai mengambil teko saja tumpah. _Tanyanya bingung dalam hati. Kibum memperhatikan Siwon.

"sudahlah Wonnie oppa, kita makan saja.. nanti ada yang membereskan ini semua, sekarang kita makan saja yuk.." ucap Kibum memecah keheningan sambil memegang tangan Siwon.

"ya, baiklah Bummie.. apa kau mau aku suapi? Hm?" tanya Siwon dengan nada yang menggoda.

"YAA Choi Siwon! Aku bisa makan sendiri." Jawab Kibum dengan kesal namun terlihat rona wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"hahahah sudahlah Chagi.. aku tau kau mau.." ucapnya sambil mencubit lembut pipi Kibum yang sudah memerah itu.

"hm terserah kau saja.." ucapnya pasrah dan malu.

"kamu semakin manis sayang.. " ucap Siwon berterus terang, lalu melanjutkan moment romantis mereka yang sedang makan.

"bagaimana kalau kita berbulan madu sayang? Kau mau kan? Waktu cuti kita masih lama loh.. sekitar sebulan lagi.." ucap Siwon saat ia sedang menyuapi istrinya.

"hm" Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"yeay! Kau mau dimana? Bali? Spain? Paris? Atau apa?" tanya Siwon lagi dengan histeris.

"mm.." Kibum bergumam dan berpikir, dan menelan makanannya.

"aku mau di pulau jeju saja sayang" tambah Kibum lagi. Lalu menengguk air minum yang telah tersedia.

"kau yakin? Baiklah jika itu mau mu." Ucap Siwon dengan memberikan senyum yang manis.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama untuk berdua saja, Siwon dan Kibum kini telah mempersiapkan keperluan mereka saat berlibur di pulau jeju nanti.

"Wonnie oppa, apa kau mau mengantarkan aku untuk ke supermarket? Aku mau membeli makanan ringan dan minuman buat di jeju nanti." Kibum bertanya setelah ia mengingat bahwa ada yang kurang.

"emm, ya baiklah.. aku juga mau membeli sesuatu" jawab Siwon.

Sesampainya di supermarket.

Mereka bergegas mencari makanan ringan untuk di jeju nanti. Siwon memakai kaos tanpa lengan ditambah dengan jaket yang tidak ia kancing, dan celana _Top Man _selutut berwarna coklat. Sementara Kibum memakai kaos putih dan jaket yang tidak ia kancing, memakai gaya pakaian yang sama dengan Siwon, dan celana _Top Women_ di bawah lutut berwarna hitam. Siwon yang menggunakan trolling untuk membawa barang belanjaannya itu lalu berhenti karena Kibum berhenti. Kibum melihat kearah atas dan Siwon melihat kearah tengah, mereka saling menemukan barang yang mereka cari, lalu bersama sama mengambilnya, tanpa diduga wajah Siwon telah berhadapan dengan belahan dada Kibum yang berukuran lumayan. Kini Siwon telah sulit untuk menelan ludahnya karena belahan dada Kibum yang tepat berada diwajahnya. Sementara itu, Kibum, ia kesulitan untuk mengambil barang yang akan ia ambil.

"Siwon Oppa, bisa kau ambilkan barang itu?" ucap Kibum kesulitan saat masih mencoba untuk mengambil barang itu. Mendengar perkatan Kibum, lalu Siwon tersontak dan dengan segera ia melihat Kibum dan melihat barang yang ditunjuknya dan mengambilnya. _Oh My.. jangan bilang kau terbangun lagi.._ ucap Siwon dalam hati dan melihat kebawah secara perlahan, melihat selangkangannya yang kembali menyempit. _Ugh sesak!_ Eluhnya dalam hati saat littlenya sudah menengang di dalam celana. Siwon berdiri di samping kanan Kibum menghadap ke barang-barang.

"Kibummie, apa.. sudah tersedia semua?" ucap Siwon yang mulai tidak bisa berpikir jernih(?)

"belum oppa, masih ada lagi.." jawab Kibum yang kemudian beranjak kearah kanan Siwon, menyenggolkan buttnya tepat kearah little Choi Siwon.

"mmhh" desah pelannya tertahan saat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Oh My God! Dia mulai lagi _ucap Siwon dalam hati. Siwon memundurkan langkahnya dan terdiam, sambil melihat kearah Kibum. Setelah Kibum mengambil barang di samping kanan Siwon kini Kibum beranjak ke belakang Siwon dengan menyenggolkan buttnya lagi ke lengan kanan Siwon, lalu sedikit memamerkan buttnya untuk mengambil barang belanjaan di bawah. Siwon menelan ludahnya berkali kali dan menahan libido yang mulai bekerja(?) saat lengan kanan Siwon tersenggol oleh butt Kibum, Siwon menoleh ke arah belakang dan dilihatnya butt Kibum yang sangat seksi itu, kemudian Siwon beranjak untuk mengambil trolling di kanannya dan terdiam sambil menelan ludahnya. _Oh good, karena pemandangan dan perlakuan itu, little Choi jadi semakin menegang. Akh!_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Siwon mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang sudah terlanjur kotor itu dengan cara melihat lihat sekitar dan dilihatnya Kibum yang datang dengan membawa barang yang ia ambil tadi.

"baiklah oppa, ayo.. aku sudah mendapatkan semua barang yang kita perlukan untuk disana" ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum. Siwon yang melihat senyum milik Kibum itu menjadi semakin menjadi jadi saja. _Andai saja kau memulai itu semua Bummie, kau tidak akan aku beri ampun saat melakukan itu!_ Ucap Siwon dalam hati

"oppa? Kenapa hanya melihat ku seperti itu?" tanya Kibum lagi dengan kebingungan.

"ahh, nee.. ayo kita ke kasir untuk membayar ini semua." Ucapnya lancar seolah tidak ada satu pun yang terjadi di dalam dirinya. Mereka sudah memakan waktu berjam jam didalam supermarket ini hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya di jeju nanti. Hingga malam menjelang, mereka baru bisa pulang.

Sesampainya di Rumah.

Kibum telah berada di kamarnya dan Siwon. Kibum sedang duduk di sofa single menghadap ke jendela sehingga ia bisa melihat langit yang sudah mulai menggurangi sinarnya. Kibum mengambil headset dan handphonenya, memasang headset di telinganya dan memilih daftar lagu yang tersedia.

"give it to me? Sepertinya lagu ini seru.." Kibum bergumam dengan pelan lalu memutar lagu **Give It To Me by SISTAR**, ia mendengar lagu tersebut sambil melihat suasana di luar melalui jendela. _Mungkin aku akan meminta itu sekarang, karena pasti ia sudah sangat tersiksa karena sudah menahan itu selama ini _ucap Kibum dalam hati. Ia kembali menikmati lagu itu dan telah merencakan untuk memuaskan hasrat sang suami. Kibum sendiri sudah sangat mau untuk berbuat itu dengan Siwon, karena Kibum tahu bahwa Siwon akan melakukan itu dengan lembut. Setelah lagu itu terputar lagu yang terputar berikutnya adalah **Coke Bottle by Agnez Mo**.

"lagu yang menarik.. " gumam Kibum dengan pelan, ia lalu menyanyikan lagu tersebut dan menari sesuai dengan irama lagu tersebut. Setelah selesai memuaskan segalanya(?) dengan tarian dan nyanyian yang bergenre R&B itu, ia melepaskan headset dari telinga dan meletakkan handponenya di meja riasnya. Dan bergegas untuk bersiap untuk nanti malam dengan suaminya.

Siwon Pov

Setelah aku mengantarkan istriku pulang kerumah, aku segera pergi keluar dengan alasan ada urusan sebentar, padahal aku hanya tidak mau bahwa kejadian kemarin terjadi, dimana Kibum terus menggodai ku, aku pergi menggunakan mobil dengan tidak tentu arah. Ketempat yang sepi atau yang sedikit ramai.

"akkhhh" eluh ku saat celana ku telah menyempit sejak dulu, lalu aku buka kancing celana ku dan menurunkan resleting celana ku, dan keluarlah dengan sekali hentak little ku yang telah menegang, dan ku pandangi dengan miris.

"haaaa kenapa aku mudah sekali terangsang sih" gumam ku pelan.

"padahal hanya seperti itu.. ck" eluh ku lagi yang kini sedang mengendarai di daerah yang lumayan ramai.

"untung saja aku sudah pasang pelindung di setiap kaca mobil ku, jadi orang orang di luar sana hanya akan seperti berkaca saat melihat ke arah mobil ku." ucap ku senang. Aku menyetel lagu melalui tape mobil ku dan kudengar lagu yang terputar adalah **U by Super****Junior**. Aku pun merileks kan tubuh ku dengan ikut menyanyikan lagu tersebut sambil menggoyangkan badan ku, ya meskipun aku harus tetap fokus untuk menyetir. Aku masih menyusuri jalanan ibu kota Seoul yang terlihat sedikit ramai pada malam itu.. menyetir dengan menikmati pemandangan ibukota yang jarang seperti ini.. ditambah dengan lagu yang telah terputar adalah lagu **Shake It Up! (Remix Ver.) by Super Junior**. Itu semua membuat ku menjadi lebih rileks dan ku lihat little ku yang sudah tidak setegang tadi, dengan cepat aku memasukkan little ku kembali ke dalam cd dan ku sleting dan kancing celana ku. lalu beranjak untuk segera pulang, dalam perjalan pulang menuju rumah, kini lagu yang terputar adalah **Gee by Girls' Generation**. Entah mengapa aku rasa lagu ini sangat unik dan terkesan imut.

Kibum Pov

Aku sudah bersiap untuk melakukan this and that dengan suamiku, aku menunggunya di ruang tamu, tempat untuk keluar dan masuk dari rumah ini, aku telah memakai dress tidur yang sedikit tembus pandang dengan panjang diatas lutut dan aku juga tidak memakai bra,memperlihat keindahan tubuh ku untuk bisa membuatnya terangsang, dan aku juga telah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk memberikan sensasi padanya saat aku menyentuhnya.

"Siwon Oppa, kau pasti menikmati semua ini.." ucap ku dengan mantap. Lalu aku bergegas ke dapur.

Author Pov

Siwon sudah sampai dirumah dan ia segera beranjak untuk ke kamarnya, dilihatnya rumah itu yang sepi.

"kemana Kibummie? Bahkan pelayan ku pun tidak ada.." gumam Siwon dengan pelan sambil berjalan ke kamar. Sesampainya di kamar, Siwon menghidupkan lampu utama kamar tersebut dan dilihatnya bahwa kamar itu kosong.

"Bummie?" panggil Siwon dengan nada pelan lalu memasuki kamarnya dan tidak ditemukan Kibum dalam kamarnya, Siwon lalu beranjak untuk segera mandi.

Kibum yang berada didapur telah mengetahui bahwa Siwon sudah pulang lalu ia segera beranjak ke kamar, dan dari suara yang ia dengar dapat ia pastikan bahwa Siwon sedang mandi. Kibum pun berbaring di ranjang nya sambil menunggu Siwon. Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama dan ia melihat Kibum yang sedang tidur di ranjangnya, Siwon pun bergegas ke tempat tidur, naik ke ranjang dengan perlahan, memeluk Kibum dari belakang dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka, tidak lupa Siwon mencium pipi Kibum dengan lembut.

"Siwonnie.. oppa.." ucap Kibum memecah keheningan.

To Be Continue

_Lanjut? Just Review! Thanks for reading my fanfic.. :^)_

_**Mr. Choi**_


	2. Give It To Me Part 2 - Special Night For

_Chapter 1 – Kibum mengerjai Siwon karena perjanjian ini._

"_Ki.. Bum.. Mie.." __**Siwon.**_

"_ya sayang? Ada apa?" __**Kibum.**_

"_apa yang terjadi dengan mu Siwonnie?" __**Kibum.**_

"_sayang, apa kau ingin mandi bersama ku?" __**Kibum.**_

"_kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu sih?" __**Kibum.**_

"_ehmm.. aku.. ahh.. akuuu.." __**Siwon.**_

"_aku.. ehmm.. aku harus pergi" __**Siwon.**_

"_Siwonnie.. kau memang suami yang mematuhi janji mu.. bahkan kau tidak membalas untuk menggoda ku sayang.."__** Kibum.**_

"_aarrgghhh sessaakkk!" __**Siwon.**_

"_apa yang harus aku lakukan" __**Siwon.**_

"_aarrgghhh" __**Siwon.**_

"_untuk membuatnya tidur kembali, bagaimana jika aku menyibukkan diri ku sendiri agar pikiran kotor ku ini segera hilang." __**Siwon.**_

"_iya! Betul! Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" __**Siwon.**_

"_baiklah, aku akan mandi lalu berolahraga.. siapa tahu kau akan tidur kembali.." __**Siwon.**_

"_apa harus aku keluarkan untuk yang pertama disini?" __**Siwon.**_

"_ahh tidak! Aku mau yang pertama ini untuk istriku! Choi Kibum!"__**Siwon.**_

"_hhaaaaa" __**Siwon.**_

"_sebegitu lama kah kau untuk tidur?" __**Siwon.**_

"_kenapa masih sesak saja.." __**Siwon.**_

"_kemana dia? Apa dia tidak lapar?" __**Kibum.**_

"_Siwonnie?" __**Kibum.**_

"_ya sayang? Ada apa?" __**Siwon.**_

"_pagi pagi ini kamu sudah berolahraga saja sayang, apa kamu tidak lapar? Ayo makan aku sudah lapar.." __**Kibum.**_

"_yaa, aku sudah lapar sayang, ayo kita makan istri ku yang sangat cantik.." __**Siwon.**_

"_kau tahu, aku sedang berkeringat, kenapa kau tidak menyuruh ku untuk mandi dulu tetapi malah memeluk ku seperti ini.." __**Siwon.**_

"_apa kau menyukai wangi badan ku yang sedang berkeringat ini juga sayang?" __**Siwon.**_

"_sayang, aku hanya tidak mau membuat mu repot, lagi pula kau belum makan dan aku tidak mau menyuruh mu mandi, nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" __**Kibum.**_

"_wah kau istri yang pengertian sekali sayang.." __**Siwon.**_

"_sayang? Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu?" __**Kibum.**_

"_ehmm? Ap..apa? ah.. aku.. aku ah lupakan." __**Siwon.**_

"_YAA CHOI SIWON! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" __**Kibum.**_

"_hhe mm.. maaf Choi Kibum.. aku hanya.." __**Siwon.**_

"_sudahlah Wonnie oppa, kita makan saja.. nanti ada yang membereskan ini semua, sekarang kita makan saja yuk.." __**Kibum.**_

"_ya, baiklah Bummie.. apa kau mau aku suapi? Hm?" __**Siwon. **_

**Give It To Me**

**Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum (GenderSwitch)**

Drama

**M, Full of NC!**

**Fanfic ini sangat sangat OOC, jadi maaf apabila tidak suka dan sangat disarankan untuk tidak melanjutkan untuk membaca fanfic ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan jadi jangan lupa untuk me-Review.  
Happy Reading! Siapkan sesuatu yang bisa untuk dipeluk(?) '-')/***

_You see i don't usually do this but i really need you tonight._

_Chapter 2 – Special Night For Siwon & Kibum._

"ya sayang? Ada apa?" tanya Siwon. Siwon melihat Kibum yang membalikkan tubuhnya, Siwon dapat melihat payudara Kibum yang keluar sedikit(?). Kibum menyentuh leher Siwon dengan lembut, memasuki tangannya kedalam kaos Siwon dan mengelus abs Siwon. Lalu Kibum menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dan Kibum mulai mencium Siwon dengan lembut. Siwon hanya terbingung dengan perlakuan Kibum dan tidak lama kemudian Siwon merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"aahh mmhh aappaa yaanng kaauu lakkukkann Buummiiee?" tanya Siwon disela ciumannya dengan Kibum.

"ssttt Wonnie Oppa, it's time, just give it to me.. tonight.." jawab Kibum yang kemudian menindih tubuh Siwon, mencium bibir Siwon dengan sedikit ganas. Kibum tepat berada di atas abs Siwon, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon, dan sedikit menjambak rambut Siwon. Siwon menekuk kedua kakinya dan memegang butt Kibum lalu diremasnya butt Kibum.

"ahhh" desah Kibum saat Siwon meremas bongkahan pantatnya yang kelewat seksi itu. Siwon membalas ciuman Kibum yang mulai agresif, melumat bibirnya, memiringi kepalanya dan memajukan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kibum menjambak pelan rambut Siwon dan menekan kepalanya agar dapat mengakses mulut Siwon lebih dalam lagi, mereka saling bertukar saliva, menjilat rongga mulut mereka bersamaan, tak ada yang saling mengalah hingga akhirnya kedua lidah mereka bertarung hanya untuk menguasai mulut lawannya, dan pertarungan itu dimenangi oleh lidah Siwon, tak lama kemudian lidah Siwon menjajah mulut Kibum, menikmati sensasi yang sangat nikmat itu, di tekannya lidah Kibum dan dihisapnya semua saliva yang tersedia di mulut Kibum, tidak menyisakan sedikit pun pada mulutnya. Dengan berat hati mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman mereka karena mereka kekurangan oksigen.

"kau.. hhhhh hebaatt.. hhh Bummieehh.." ucap Siwon sambil terengah. Kibum tidak menjawab namun Kibum malah mencium leher Siwon, mencoba untuk memberikan tanda di leher Siwon. Siwon yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya dapat memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati.

"goodd babbyyy" ucap Siwon, ia lalu memegang kedua payudara Kibum, dan memegangnya dengan lembut, sesekali ia meremas kedua payudara itu.

"aahhh Woonniieeeehhh" lirih Kibum saat Siwon memeras kedua payudaranya itu. Siwon mengeluarkan payudara Kibum dari atas, dan kedua mata Siwon pun berbinar saat melihat bukit kembar itu.

"so sexy.." gumam Siwon pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Kibum, Kibum hanya menunduk malu dengan rona wajah yang memerah. Kibum lalu berdiri tepat diatas tubuh Siwon (bukan, bukan nginjek tubuhnya tapi nginjek di samping tubuhnya) dan dengan gaya yang seduktif ia melepas dress tidurnya, disusul dengan cdnya. Kibum memamerkan tubuhnya yang sexy dan indah itu. Lalu membelai tubuhnya sendiri dari dada ke pahanya dengan gaya yang seduktif mungkin. Siwon yang dapat melihat pemandangan yang indah secara langsung dan dekat ini hanya dapat menelan ludahnya dan merasakan bahwa littlenya sudah sangat mengeras. Libido Siwon semakin meningkat melihat apa yang Kibum lakukan saat ini.

"oh my God.. You're so sexy Bummie.." gumam Siwon dengan mata yang tidak pernah terpejam atau bahkan berkedip sekalipun. Siwon menarik tangan Kibum agar segera berbaring disampingnya dan mulai untuk menandai leher Kibum, memberikan kissmark yang sangat nikmat..

"oohhh yeeaahhh mmhh" desah Kibum. Wajah Siwon yang mendengar desahan Kibum pun kini semakin memerah karena libidonya yang hampir pecah(?). Siwon memeras payudara Kibum, dan mengusapnya, isapannya pada leher Kibum pun beralih menjadi ke putting Kibum yang telah mengeras itu, Siwon memainkan putting kanan Kibum, meremas payudara kirinya, menghisap putting kanannya dan sesekali digigitnya dengan pelan.

"aaahhhh Opppaaaahh yeeaahh! Mooreeeehh opppaaaahh mmmhhhh" desah Kibum sambil menekan dan menjambak tengkuk belakang Siwon. Setelah puas dengan payudara Kibum kini Siwon beralih ke vagina Kibum, dijilat dengan pelan, diisepnya dengan sangat kencang.

"oouuhhh... Woonniieeehhhhh mmhhh" Kibum menikmati perlakuan Siwon dan mengigit bibir bawahnya agar meredam desahannya yang memecahkan samudra itu(?) Siwon menghisap terus vagina Kibum dan dijilatnya lagi.

"jangan tahan desahan mu dengan mengigiti bibir mu Bummie.. lepaskan desahan mu.." perintah Siwon saat menyadari bahwa Kibum tidak mendesah lagi. Siwon memasukkan 1 jarinya ke dalam mulut Kibum.

"hisap ya Bummie sayang" ucapnya sambil menikmati vagina Kibum, tanpa banyak menunggu Kibum sudah menghisap jari Siwon, menjilatnya. Memberikan pelumas pada jari Siwon, setelah dirasa cukup, Siwon menarik jarinya dari mulut Kibum. Siwon berdiri dan dengan cepat ia melepas seluruh piyamanya karena littlenya sudah seperti merobek cd yang Siwon kenakan, lalu memulai dengan posisi 69 dengan Siwon diatas. Kibum yang melihat kejantanan Siwon yang sudah menegang kini hanya bisa takjub dan memegang junior Siwon dengan kedua tangannya, mengocok junior Siwon dengan erat dan Kibum mulai untuk menjilat twinsball Siwon yang menggantung tepat di depan wajahnya itu, dihisapnya dengan kuat dengan tetap mengocoknya dengan tempo yang cepat.

"aahhh Bummiieeeh... tee.. teeruss... puasskan diaa sayaaaannggghhh.. ahhh fuck!" desah Siwon yang tidak bisa dikontrol lalu ia melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan memasukkan jarinya dengan perlahan ke dalam vagina Kibum.

"mmhhh aahhh" Kibum mendesah sontak melepas kulumannya pada twinsball Siwon.

"oo.. oopppaaa mmhhh" desahnya lagi. Keduanya saling merangsang satu sama lain, saling mendesah dengan nikmat.

"Woonniiee oppaaahh nngghhh" desah Kibum saat Siwon telah memasukkan 3 jarinya dan meng in outkan dengan cepat pada vagina Kibum.

"yeeaahhh caalll my nammee babbyyy.. ahhh goooddd babbyyy.. " desah Siwon saat Kibum telah menghisap kepala junior Siwon sambil memeras twinsballnya.

Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya dan merubah posisinya dengan posisi L, Kibum membelai abs Siwon, memeras dada Siwon yang sudah terbentuk.

"Bummieee... " Siwon menikmati seluruh perlakuan Kibum dan Siwon menggesekkan juniornya tepat di atas vaginanya Kibum.

"oppaah! Masukkan! Akuuhh ti.. hhh tidaak tahaann!" protes Kibum saat Siwon belum juga memulai permainan inti mereka.

"inn.. nnii nikkhh hhaa mmaatthh Buummiee..." gesekknya terus sambil memegang payudara Kibum. Setelah puas bermain-main, Siwon perlahan memasukkan juniornya yang sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum itu ke dalam vagina Kibum yang sudah siap memijat dan memberi kehangat bagi yang memasukkinya(?)

"oohhh mmyyy.. Opppaaaa nngghhh" desah Kibum sambil memeras kedua dada Siwon dan mencakarnya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang menyelimutinya.

"aakkhhh Buummieee nnnggghhhhh sshhhhh" erang Siwon bersamaan dengan desahnya, juniornya yang masuk bagian kepalanya ini membuat Siwon sangat nikmat sehingga Siwon merasakan sakit dengan dadanya yang dicakar Kibum dan nikmat sekaligus. Tanpa sabar akan kenikmatan, Siwon memasukkan juniornya dengan sekali hentak.

"AKKHH OPPAAA !" erang Kibum dengan membelalakkan kedua matanya dan tanpa sadar semakin mencakar dada Siwon yang sudah memerah itu.

"AKH! Nngghhh ff.. ffuck! Ahh damn it!" erang dan desah Siwon sekaligus saat dadanya semakin terluka akibat perbuatan Siwon dan akibat vagina Kibum yang sempit, memijat juniornya yang besar tersebut.

"apa boleh aku mulai sayang?" ucap Siwon sambil memeluk tubuh Kibum dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Dilihatnya Kibum yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa berlama lama, Siwon menggerakkan juniornya dengan perlahan di dalam vagina Kibum.

"oohhh baabbyyyy... Kibummiieehhhh.. you're soo tightt! Mmmhhh" desah Siwon yang tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan, sudah sangat lama ia mengingini seperti ini. Perlahan rasa sakit Kibum menghilang dan rasa nikmat kini benar-benar ia rasakan.

"ooppaaa.. mooreehhh... aahhhh Woonnieee opppaaa" desah Kibum.

"yeaahh Bummiieee.. yeaahh" jawab Siwon sambil mengatur tempo gerakkannya dengan cepat.

"aahhhh yeeaaahhh Woonniieee oppaaa nnggghhhh aahhhh" desah Kibum yang menikmati permainan Siwon. Siwon mengganti posisi gaya mereka dengan doggy style tanpa melepaskan junior Siwon dari vagina Kibum, Siwon memeras kedua payudara Kibum dan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya sambil memberikan kissmark di punggung Kibum.

"nnggghhhhhh aaahhhhh mmmhhhh oopppaaa... yeaahh opppa faassteerr.. deepeerrr... Woonnnieee... aahh yeahhh nngghhh" desah Kibum dengan sangat nikmat.

"yeahh Bummiee.. yeaaahhh.. aahhh mmyyy" jawab Siwon dengan desahan beratnya, ia mempercepat gerakannya semakin cepat.

"oopppaaa akkhh akkuuuhh maauuu.. mmhhh ke.. hhh keluaarrr! Ahh yeahh" ucap Kibum dengan desahan.

"mee too babbyyy.." kini Siwon mempercepat gerakannya semakin cepat dan Siwon menghantam vagina Kibum dengan cukup keras.

"OPPPPAAAAH... ahhhhh aahhhh mmmhhhh hhhhh" racau Kibum saat mengalami orgasme.

"AKKHH yeeaahhh nnggghhh sshhhh mmhhh" desah Siwon saat ia mengeluarkan spermnya di dalam vagina Kibum ia juga merasakan bahwa cairan milik Kibum mulai keluar. Kibum menjatuhkan dirinya karena lemas namun tidak dengan Siwon.

"Bummiee.. aku belum puaass..." ucap Siwon yang secara tiba tiba telah menggendong tubuh Kibum di dalam pelukan, tanpa melepas juniornya dari vagina Kibum, Siwon merubah posisi Kibum menjadi menghadapnya. Kibum hanya bisa memeluk badan Siwon dengan erat lalu Siwon mulai menggerakan tubuh Kibum keatas dan kebawah.

"ahhhh tigghhttt" desah Siwon.

"oopppaaa nnggghhhhh yeeahhh aahhhh" desah Kibum saat ia kembali menikmati permainan yang Siwon berikan.

Mereka telah melakukan itu sebanyak 3 kali dan dengan gaya yang Siwon sukai, kini mereka telah selesai, Siwon sekarang sudah benar-benar puas dan ingin bermain lagi besok, Kibum tertidur di atas tubuh Siwon dengan junior Siwon yang masih setia berada didalam vagina Kibum, mereka berdua tampak menikmati permainan mereka dan kondisi ranjang sudah berantakan dengan bau keringat dan sperm dari Siwon. Siwon menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan tertidur, Kibum menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher Siwon.

Hari sudah pagi namun mereka berdua belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka berdua sudah bangun. Setelah beberapa jam sekitar jam 9 pagi. Perlahan Kibum membuka kedua matanya, menggeliat pelan dan dia melihat wajah suaminya yang masih tertidur dengan lelap. Dia menghirup wangi badan Siwon, dirinya dan sperm yang telah menyatu. Mengingatkannya kembali pada kejadian kemarin, saat ia bercinta dengan suaminya. Sungguh moment yang istimewa. Perlahan Kibum mencoba duduk dan dilihatnya bahwa junior Siwon masih setia di dalam vagina nya, dia lalu memegang pangkal junior suaminya dan di gerakkannya tubuhnya, diremasnya pangkal junior Siwon.

"mmhhh... " desah Siwon pelan karena ngantuk lebih mendominasi dirinya. Kibum masih terus menggerakkan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah dan dirasakannya bahwa junior Siwon yang menegang perlahan.

"kau tidur tapi juniormu bisa bangun sayang?" gumamnya pelan dengan bingung. Kibum melihat badan Siwon, dilihatnya dada Siwon yang terluka, luka cakaran dan ia teringat bahwa ialah yang mencakar dada Siwon.

"mianhae sayang.. aku melukai mu.." gumamnya pelan lalu mengecup kedua dada Siwon yang terluka itu.

To Be Continue

_Mau lanjut? Review dulu! thanks for reading my fanfiction & sorry for the typo(s)._


	3. Give It To Me Part 3 - Hari yang sangat

_Chapter 2 – Special Night For Siwon & Kibum_

"_aahhh Bummiieeeh... tee.. teeruss... puasskan diaa sayaaaannggghhh.. ahhh fuck!" __**Siwon.**_

"_mmhhh aahhh" __**Kibum.**_

"_oo.. oopppaaa mmhhh" __**Kibum.**_

"_Woonniiee oppaaahh nngghhh" __**Kibum.**_

"_yeeaahhh caalll my nammee babbyyy.. ahhh goooddd babbyyy.." __**Siwon.**_

"_Bummieee..." __**Siwon.**_

"_oppaah! Masukkan! Akuuhh ti.. hhh tidaak tahaann!" __**Kibum.**_

"_inn.. nnii nikkhh hhaa mmaatthh Buummiee..." __**Siwon.**_

"_oohhh mmyyy.. Opppaaaa nngghhh" __**Kibum.**_

"_aakkhhh Buummieee nnnggghhhhh sshhhhh" __**Siwon.**_

"_AKKHH OPPAAA !" __**Kibum.**_

"_AKH! Nngghhh ff.. ffuck! Ahh damn it!" __**Siwon.**_

"_apa boleh aku mulai sayang?" __**Siwon.**_

"_oohhh baabbyyyy... Kibummiieehhhh.. you're soo tightt! Mmmhhh" __**Siwon.**_

"_ooppaaa.. mooreehhh... aahhhh Woonnieee opppaaa" __**Kibum.**_

"_yeaahh Bummiieee.. yeaahh" __**Siwon.**_

"_aahhhh yeeaaahhh Woonniieee oppaaa nnggghhhh aahhhh" __**Kibum.**_

"_nnggghhhhhh aaahhhhh mmmhhhh oopppaaa... yeaahh opppa faassteerr.. deepeerrr... Woonnnieee... aahh yeahhh nngghhh" __**Kibum.**_

"_yeahh Bummiee.. yeaaahhh.. aahhh mmyyy" __**Siwon.**_

"_oopppaaa akkhh akkuuuhh maauuu.. mmhhh ke.. hhh keluaarrr! Ahh yeahh" __**Kibum.**_

"_mee too babbyyy.." __**Siwon.**_

"_OPPPPAAAAH... ahhhhh aahhhh mmmhhhh hhhhh" __**Kibum.**_

"_AKKHH yeeaahhh nnggghhh sshhhh mmhhh" __**Siwon.**_

"_Bummiee.. aku belum puaass..." __**Siwon.**_

"_ahhhh tigghhttt" __**Siwon.**_

"_oopppaaa nnggghhhhh yeeahhh aahhhh" __**Kibum.**_

"_mmhhh... " __**Siwon.**_

"_kau tidur tapi juniormu bisa bangun sayang?" __**Kibum.**_

"_mianhae sayang.. aku melukai mu.." __**Kibum.**_

**Give It To Me**

**Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum (GenderSwitch)**

Drama

**M, Smuth, Pervert, OOC sangat!**

_You see i don't usually do this but i really need you tonight._

_Chapter 3 – Hari yang sangat menyenangkan!_

Setelah mengecup dada suaminya yang terluka, Kibum membelai dada suaminya yang sangat good looking itu dengan lembut dan perlahan, menyentuh dada suaminya dengan sedikit memilin kedua nipple suaminya yang bewarna coklat sedikit tua itu.

Dalam tidurnya, Siwon merasa seperti ia sedang dilayani oleh seseorang, Siwon mendesah nikmat dengan apa yang dilakukan istrinya saat Siwon tertidur, ia merasakan bahwa juniornya terus dilayani yang menimbulkan rasa yang sangat nikmat.

Kibum beranjak ke jenjang leher suaminya yang sedikit kecoklatan itu, dihirupnya wangi badan suaminya. Sungguh Kibum sangat menyukai wangi badan suaminya yang sangat menggoda itu, seperti ingin terus merasakan sentuhan suaminya. Kibum menjilat, menggigit serta menghisap leher suaminya, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan pada leher suaminya, Kibum mendengar suara suaminya yang tidak terlalu jelas itu, dilihatnya wajah suaminya yang masih tertidur dengan lelap. Kibum menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk menikmati rasa yang ditimbulkan oleh junior suaminya yang menegang itu kepada vaginanya.

"mmhhhh.." desah Siwon pelan, namun kenikmatan yang dia rasakan itu tidak membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kibum mengeluarkan junior suaminya dari vaginanya, ia duduk tepat diatas junior suaminya yang menegang itu, kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada bibir suaminya. Kibum menjilat bibir suaminya, menggigit bibir bawah suaminya dan dengan bantuan kedua tangannya, ia membuka mulut suaminya dan langsung menjajah mulut suaminya yang masih tidur itu. Mencuri semua saliva suaminya, menghisap bibir bawah suaminya, menikmati rasa yang tersaji di mulut suaminya dan melepaskan ciuman mereka secara perlahan. Kibum melihat kembali wajah suaminya sambil menggesekkan junior suaminya yang tepat berada di permukaan holenya.

"kau masih belum terbangun juga, Siwonnie? Kuda macam apa kau? Bahkan Kuda yang tidurnya diganggu saja langsung terbangun.." celoteh Kibum sambil melihat wajah suaminya yang tertidur dengan wajah tenang dan bahagia juga tampan itu, sambil menggeliat kan tubuhnya dengan pelan.

"mungkin kau ingin bermain-main dulu oppa" tambahnya dengan seringaian yang menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. Kibum beranjak dari tubuh suaminya dan berbaring di samping tubuh suaminya dengan menghadap tubuh suaminya. Kibum memegang junior suaminya yang menegang itu, ditariknya sedikit kebawah dan melepaskannya menimbulkan suara yang tergesek antara kepala junior suaminya dengan perut suaminya.

"akh! Aahhmmmm.." Siwon kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

Kibum memegang kembali junior suaminya dengan erat, di remasnya junior suaminya itu dengan kedua tangannya dan dikocoknya dengan sambil meremas batang junior suaminya, bisa Kibum rasakan bahwa junior suaminya itu semakin menegang dan membesar. Kibum meremas dan mengocok junior suaminya dengan beberapa menit.

"mmmhhhh.. mmmhhhh..." desah Siwon sambil menggeliat pelan, terlalu berat bagi Siwon untuk terbangun atau hanya membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam karena ia tidak bisa tidur saat juniornya masih berada didalam vagina Kibum, lubang istrinya sangat memberikan sensasi yang istimewa bagi juniornya ini. Siwon baru bisa tertidur saat ia sudah merasa benar-benar ngantuk dan lelah.

"yaa! Kuda! Bangunlah! Jangan hanya mendesah!" Kibum kesal karena suaminya belum juga terbangun.

_Kalau begini terus.. bisa bisa aku yang horny nih_ pikir Kibum dengan kesal. Tidak lama sebuah lampu pijar berwarna kuning pun tiba-tiba menyala tepat di atas kepalanya bersamaan dengan saat ia melirik ke atas(?) *yakali ada begitu-_,-*

"aha! Aku punya ide!" ucap Kibum dengan riangnya. Kibum beranjak menuju barang-barang yang sudah ia dan suaminya siapkan untuk ke Jeju nanti, mencari sesuatu barang yang ia simpan dan saat ia menemukan benda tersebut ia kembali menampilkan seringaian yang unik itu(?). Kibum kembali ke tempat tidur dan duduk di samping sambil menghadap tubuh suaminya. Melihat junior suaminya yang setengah menegang itu, memegang batang junior suaminya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke junior suaminya lalu mengemut kepala junior suaminya dengan kuat, tangannya mengocok batang junior suaminya dan perlahan junior suaminya kembali menegang meskipun tidak setegang tadi. Kibum lalu memasang benda yang ia cari tersebut, vibrator serta cockring. Kibum memakaikan cockring, benda bulat yang akan menghalangi orgasme suaminya nanti, dipasang di pangkal junior sampai twinsball suaminya lalu vibrator yang ia pasang di batang junior suaminya dengan tingkat maximum. Kibum melihat hasil kerjanya lalu memikirkan sesuatu hal lagi.

"mmmhhhh..." desah Siwon lagi sambil menggeliat pelan. Saat Kibum memperhatikan suaminya, ia pun mendapatkan sebuah ide lagi, lalu dengan segera ia turun dari ranjang dan mencari alat yang terpikir di kepalanya dan kembali ke pinggir ranjang saat ia sudah menemukan benda tersebut. Kibum menempatkan kedua tangan suaminya ke sisi serong atas tempat tidur dan mengikat pergelangan tangannya yang sebelah dan dikaitkan ke tiang tempat tidur dan begitu pula dengan yang tangan yang satunya lagi. Kibum tersenyum melihat posisi suaminya yang terikat seperti itu, kemudian ia melebarkan kedua kaki suaminya dan kembali mengikat pergelangan kaki suaminya yang sebelah dan dikaitkan ke tiang dan begitu pula yang satunya. Kibum tersenyum saat ia sudah menyelesaikan rencananya, ia melihat kondisi suaminya yang masih saja tertidur namun beberapa desahan lolos dari mulutnya, dan Kibum tersenyum melihat ruang gerak suaminya yang tertahan. Kibum duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 pagi. Ia kembali beranjak dan segera ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, ia membiarkan suaminya dengan posisi tangan dan kaki yang terikat dan junior yang di pasang vibrator serta cockring. Kibum tahu bahwa suaminya tidak akan marah jika ia berbuat seperti ini. Saat Kibum mulai beranjak ke kamar mandi, ia mendengar desahan suaminya yang sedang tertidur. Kibum berbalik untuk melihat suaminya yang kini sedang menggeliat pelan namun tertahan karena ikatan-ikatan tali tersebut.

"mmmhhhhhhhh Buuummmiiieeeeehh... mmmhhhh" desah Siwon sambil menggeliat yang tertahan. Kibum memperhatikan tubuh suaminya, wajah serta junior suaminya.

"mmmhhh" desah Siwon dengan tiba-tiba mendongakkan tubuhnya ke atas.

"akkkhhh appoooyyooo mmhh" desah Siwon disertai dengan erangan karena orgasmenya yang tertahan. Namun anehnya, Siwon tetap saja terlelap dalam tidurnya. *ini Kuda atau Kebo(?) ._.v*

Kibum melihat kepala junior serta wajah suaminya yang memerah.

"kau pasti sudah orgasme. Mianhae oppa.. aku akan melepaskan itu semua jika kau sudah terbangun dan memberikan apa yang aku minta." Ucap Kibum lalu beranjak untuk segera mandi.

Sementara itu, Siwon yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya kini merasakan nikmat dan sakit secara bersamaan, ia merasakan bahwa ada yang menahan geraknya pada kedua tangan dan kakinya. Siwon merasakan juniornya yang terus bergetar dengan hebat dan saat Siwon sudah orgasme, seperti ada yang menahan jalan keluar sperm Siwon.

Itu sangat sakit.. Hey apa enaknya orgasme kering? Itu hanya akan membuat mu semakin perih. Apalagi jika junior Siwon terus saja bergetar akibat vibrator yang dipasang oleh istrinya itu. Lebih baik ia menahan hasratnya dari pada mengeluarkan hasratnya namun ditahan seperti itu. Laki-laki mana yang ingin seperti itu? Pasti tidak ada termasuk Siwon.

Dengan gangguan yang luar biasa pada junior dan geraknya yang tertahan itu perlahan Siwon membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Rasa sakit di kepala dan pusing kini Siwon rasakan karena ia masih sangat mengantuk. Saat rasa sakit sudah perlahan menghilang, Siwon membelalakkan matanya sambil melihat ke arah kanan, kiri serta bawah sambil menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya.

"oh shit! Apa yang terjadi?!" ucap Siwon pelan dengan sedikit panik, ia melihat sekeliling dan mengetahui ruangan itu bahwa ia masih berada di kamarnya, ia juga mendengar suara aktifitas di kamar mandi kamarnya.

_Apa mungkin Kibum ku yang melakukan semua ini? Tapi.. untuk apa istriku melakukan ini semua? Haruskah istriku mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki ku? lalu.. mengapa istriku memasang vibrator pada "punya ku" dan mengapa istriku juga memasang cockring pada twinsball ku? akh! Pantas saja rasanya perih! _Berbagai macam pertanyaan terbentuk di kepala Siwon. Siwon sangat bingung dengan perlakuan istrinya yang selalu saja menggoda dirinya itu. Dia memang sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan wanita yang lain. Tetapi Kibum begitu sempurna bagi Siwon, sehingga apa pun yang Kibum lakukan padanya, Siwon hanya bisa menganggapinya dengan perlakuan yang lembut. Siwon menikmati vibrator yang bergetar di juniornya.

"Bummiieeehh cepaattlaahhh! Mmmhhhh" Siwon mendesah pelan karena selama ia mulai terbangun ia menahan desahannya, sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangannya. Siwon mengernyit bingung ketika ia berhasil melepaskan salah satu ikatan pada tangannya, lalu mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan pada tangannya yang satu yang memang tidak terikat dengan keras. Setelah kedua tanggannya terlepas, Siwon melepaskan kedua ikatan pada kakinya lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Siwon melihat juniornya yang memerah dengan wajah yang miris, dengan perlahan Siwon mengnonaktifkan vibrator tersebut lalu melepaskan benda tersebut dari "milik nya". Lalu melepas cokring dengan mengarahkan juniornya ke pusar, benda yang terpasang untuk menghalangi jalan keluar orgasmenya dan ketika cockring itu terlepas keluarlah semua sperm Siwon yang tertahan sejak lamanya.

"finallyyhhh ughh!" Siwon mengerang nikmat saat rasa perih itu tergantikan dengan keluarnya sperm Siwon yang tertahan.

Siwon beranjak ke kamar mandi dan melihat istrinya yang sedang ber-shower-ria dengan menghadap ke tembok. Siwon mendekatkan dirinya tepat di belakang istrinya.

"Bummiee.." ucap Siwon dengan lembut sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang istrinya, juniornya yang setengah menegang itu kini bergesekkan dengan butt istrinya. Kibum kaget saat suaminya telah berada di belakangnya, Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap suaminya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher suaminya.

"mengapa kau baru bangun Kuda ku yang tampan?" Kibum bertanya sambil mendekatkan dirinya dengan tubuh suaminya. Kibum merasakan tubuh suaminya yang menggoda, tanpa mengenakan pakaian itu.

"aku baru bisa tidur saat sudah larut malam.." Siwon menjawab dengan melihat wajah Kibum yang terkena air shower itu.

"mau kah kau memandikkan Kuda mu yang sangat tampan serta mempesona ini?" Siwon bertanya kepada istrinya dengan nada yang menggoda, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang istrinya.

"iya aku mau.. aku akan memandikan Kuda ku yang sangat bau ini.. yakk!(?)" jawab Kibum lalu beranjak ke bath up, menyiapkan air dan mencampur air itu dengan sabun, mengaduknya dengan tangannya, membuat busa sabun itu terlihat banyak. Setelah selesai, Kibum menyuruh suaminya untuk masuk ke dalam bath up lalu mulai membasuh tubuh suaminya dengan lembut.

Siwon telah berada di bath up dengan tangan kiri untuk sandaran kepalanya dan tangan kanan yang bergerak menuju payudara istrinya.

"Tuan Choi.. ada apa dengan tangan kanan mu? Hm?" tanya Kibum saat tangan suaminya itu telah membelai payudaranya. Siwon membelai payudara itu, terkadang memainkan nipplenya juga meremasnya. Siwon melihat istrinya dengan tatapan "lapar" dan bersiap untuk "memangsa" istrinya.

"Bummieehh" Siwon mendesah pelan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Siwon merasakan jari-jari lembut istrinya sedang membasuh badannya, dadanya, ketiaknya, absnya dan bahkan juniornya yang menegang lagi akibat sentuhan tangan istrinya ditubuhnya, bisa Siwon rasakan bahwa istrinya sedang memainkan twinsballnya dan meremas batang juniornya.

"Wonnie, little ini bangun lagi.." ucap Kibum sambil mengocok pelan junior suaminya yang dari tadi hanya mendesah nikmat.

"kau harus membuatnya tidur Bummie" Siwon bangkit dengan perlahan, memperlihatkan juniornya yang menantang itu, lalu membilas tubuhnya di shower. Kibum hanya memperhatikan suaminya di tempatnya dengan tatapan _siapa-takut-huh._

Kibum terus memperhatikan junior suaminya yang menegang, secara perlahan mendekat kepadanya namun Kibum tidak sadar bahwa kini suaminya telah memperhatikan Kibum yang masih melihat junior suaminya dan dengan jarak yang sedikit dekat.

"apa kau sudah puas melihat junior ku, Nyonya Choi?" ucap Siwon dengan nada menggoda, yang membuat Kibum terkaget dan salah tingkah.

"eh? Ehm.. aku.. aku hanya.." Kibum hanya tertunduk membuat rambut hitamnya menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"hahaha kau semakin cantik sayang.. membuat ku ingin langsung ke permainan inti.. boleh kah?" Siwon berkata sambil mendekatkan dirinya dengan istrinya. Siwon mengusap rambut yang menutupi wajahnya lalu mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Kini wajah Kibum semakin memerah akibat perbuatan Siwon. Kibum memeluk pinggang Siwon, menyenderkan wajahnya ke dada suaminya.

"puaskan.. aku.. Suami ku.." jawab Kibum terbata sambil mengelus pinggang dan butt Siwon dengan lembut. Siwon tersenyum mendengar perkataan istrinya tersebut lalu dengan gerakan cepat, Siwon sudah menggendong tubuh istrinya dengan gaya bridal.

"as you wish.. my Snow White Princess.." ucap Siwon sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar dari kamar mandi. Siwon melumat bibir istrinya dengan gaya bridal sambil menuju ke tempat belakang rumahnya, kolam renang. Bersyukur karena hari ini semua pelayan atau orang yang bertugas dirumahnya sedang pergi, jadi Siwon bisa melakukan cinta dengan istrinya dimana pun yang Siwon mau.

Siwon mengakhiri lumatannya dengan istrinya, berdiri tepat di pinggir kolam renang. Kibum sedikit terkejut saat melihat suasana sekitar yang sedikit terbuka itu. Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya di leher suaminya.

"kau siap untuk terjun sayang?" ucap Siwon sambil melihat istrinya dengan senyum tampannya.

"jangan khawatir, semua pelayan kita kan jauh-jauh hari sudah minta izin ambil cuti untuk berlibur pada hari ini.. jadi hanya ada satpam di depan rumah kita.." jelas Siwon tanpa diminta. Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan sambil makin mempererat lingkaran tangannya pada leher suaminya.

_Byuurrr_

Mereka terjun ke kolam renang dan melepas pelukan mereka untuk bergerak ke atas, mengambil nafas yang hilang(?) saat terjun ke dalam kolam. Mereka mengusap wajah mereka, lalu saling mendekatkan diri mereka lalu berpelukan dengan erat dan berciuman sambil menjaga keseimbangan tubuh mereka didalam air. Siwon memeluk pinggang istrinya, sementara Kibum memeluk leher suaminya, masih dalam berciuman yang kini telah berubah menjadi lumatan yang sangat tragis(?)

Kibum dan Siwon berenang ke tepi, Kibum duduk di pinggir kolam renang dengan Siwon yang berada tepat di depan vaginanya, masih di dalam kolam. Siwon dengan tidak sabar kini mulai memanjakan vagina istrinya, menjilat, menggigiti klitoris istrinya, memasuk-keluarkan lidahnya pada vagina istrinya.

"oppaaa... Siiwoonn Opppaaa... mmmmhhhh" desah Kibum sambil menjambak rambut suaminya dan menekannya, menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari perlakuan suaminya. Kibum mendorong kepala suaminya lalu menyeburkan diri ke kolam lalu mulai mencium suaminya lagi dengan bringas sambil memeluk tubuh suaminya dengan erat.

"mmhhhh.. oppaaahh.." desah Kibum saat ia merasakan payudaranya yang sedang diremas, dengan tidak sengaja ciuman mereka terlepas. Siwon menghisap payudara kanan istrinya, memilin payudara kiri istrinya meremasnya pelan, menggigit pelan payudara istrinya dan memberi tanda kemerahan di payudara istrinya itu.

"aaahhhh opppaaa... mmmhhhh" desah Kibum yang membuat libido suaminya semakin tinggi. Kedua tangan Kibum bertumpu pada pinggir kolam renang dan memegang erat tangga kolam renang, menjaga agar tubuhnya tetap stabil(?) di dalam air. Siwon menyelam kedalam sambil menahan nafasnya, ia ingin menikmati kembali vagina milik istrinya itu meski istrinya sedang didalam air sekalipun. Siwon menghisap vagina istrinya, menggigit dengan pelan dan terus menikmati vagina istrinya tersebut. Siwon kembali ke permukaan setelah ia tidak bisa menahan lagi nafasnya.

"sekarang ya Bummie.." ucap Siwon sambil berpegang pada tangga kolam, serta bersiap untuk memasukkan kepala juniornya pada vagina istrinya.

"lakukanlah oppa! Akh!" jawab Kibum saat tengah dikuasai oleh nafsu.

"aaahhhh! Pelan-pelan Oppaaaa! Sakiittttt aaahh" ucap Kibum lagi sambil meringis kesakitan saat suaminya memasuki vaginanya. Kibum langsung melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang suaminya saat junior suaminya sudah masuk kedalam vaginanya.

"mmmhhhh still tiigghhttt Bummiiee.." desah Siwon saat istrinya semakin menjepit juniornya didalam vagina istrinya. Dengan kedua tangannya Siwon memegang tangga dan kakinya bertumpu pada anak tangga dalam kolam renang. Siwon memulai perbuatan intim mereka di dalam kolam renang.

"mmhhhh ooppppaaa.. aaahhh.. mmmhhh" desah Kibum sangat menikmati perbuatan suaminya, Kibum menjambak rambut suaminya untuk menyalurkan rasa yang sedang ia rasakan. Siwon dengan segera melumat bibir istrinya sambil memasuk-mengeluarkan juniornya yang sudah mengeras di dalam vagina istrinya dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat. Siwon secara terus-menerus menusuk vagina istrinya, mencoba untuk membuat kenikmatan pada istrinya dengan cara terus menggesek klitoris istrinya dengan juniornya yang sudah sangat menegang.

"mmhhh Bummiieehhh.." desah Siwon saat melumat bibir istrinya. Siwon semakin mempercepat tusukannya, merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa, ditambah dengan desahan istrinya yang sangat seksi membuat Siwon untuk segera orgasme karena tidak tahan dengan libido yang terus menguasai dirinya.

"ahhhh yeeaahhh opppaaaa... mmmhhhh Siiwoon.. opppaaa... ahhhh mmmhhhhh likeehh youurr dicckkhh oppaahh! Mmhhh" desah Kibum semakin menjadi, semakin membuat Siwon tidak tahan untuk segera orgasme. Dengan secepat kilat(?) Siwon meng-in-out-kan juniornya, ingin segera mencapai puncak.

"nnngggghhhh Buummmiieeeehh... oppaa... ooppaaa... aahhhhhh cummmiinggg!" racau Siwon saat-saat yang ia tunggu segera terjadi.

"oo.. oopppaaa! Tung.. ahh! Tungguhh.. akkuu! Akuu! Oppaaa!" ucap Kibum dengan penuh perjuangan saat suaminya semakin memanjakan klitorisnya.

"oouuhh yeeaahhh! Nggghhh! Fuckh! Sshh" racau Siwon saat sudah orgasme sambil memegang erat tangga kolam renang dengan tetap memaju-mundurkan pingangnya dengan tempo yang berkurang kecepatannya.

Berbeda dengan yang Kibum harapkan, Siwon sudah terlebih dahulu orgasme karena sudah tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang terus terasa di juniornya. Kibum memasang wajah kecewa terhadap suaminya. Kibum mengeluarkan junior suaminya yang masih didalam vaginya, lalu menaiki tangga kolam dan duduk di tepi kolam renang dengan wajah yang sangat kecewa.

Siwon yang sudah orgasme merasa sangat lega namun kelegaan itu menghilang ketika raut wajah istrinya menyerang(?) *berasa Avatar ye? Lol* Siwon mendekatkan dirinya dan melihat wajah istrinya sambil tetap berada didalam kolam.

"Bummie? Waeyo?" tanya Siwon dengan pelan.

"aku kecewa dengan mu oppa, aku kan meminta oppa untuk memuaskan aku. Tetapi.. kenapa malah.." Kibum menjelaskan, lalu menghela nafasnya dengan dalam. Sementara Siwon, dia hanya terdiam sambil tetap melihat wajah istrinya.

"kenapa malah oppa yang orgasme duluan? Oppa sudah janji untuk memuaskan aku dulu! Aku kecewa dengan mu oppa.." tambah Kibum nada sedikit kesal.

"mianhaeyo Bummie.. aku sudah tidak tahan.. sangat tidak tahan.. karena saat aku terbangun.. kamu sudah menggoda aku dengan membuat kenikmatan pada junior ku.. kamu tahu Bummie, ini orgasme ku yang kedua, yang pertama saat kamu memasang benda-benda itu. Jadi..-"

"sekali janji yang tetap janji oppa! Tidak bisa seperti itu!" Kibum memotong ucapan suaminya dengan nada kesal. Siwon hanya mematung dan terbingung ria dengan tingkah istrinya sambil tetap melihat wajah istrinya.

"oppa harus dihukum!" tambah Kibum dengan smirk nya yang telah terpasang(?)

"huh? Apa.. kau.. ka-" kedua mata Siwon terbelalak dengan ucapnnya yang terbata, semakin bingung dengan sifat istrinya.

"oppa mau aku hukum... atau.. aku tidak akan memberi mu jatah selama satu bulan penuh! Termasuk mencium ku, memberi tanda dileher ku atau bahkan memeluk ku!" ucap Kibum kembali memotong dengan senyum mengembang di raut wajahnya.

"MWOYYA?" sontak membuat Siwon sangat-sangat kaget dan bisa dipastikan kedua bola matanya hampir menggelinding keluar(?) dan beberapa serangga dapat memasuki goa mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

Hey! Yang benar saja! Seorang Siwon Choi, bisa menahan hal seperti itu! Bahkan saat ini saja ia ingin melumat bibir merah istrinya tersebut! Ah! Dia tidak mungkin mau dihukum oleh istrinya dengan masalah sepele seperti ini! lagi pula, itu juga akibat perlakuan istrinya yang menggodanya saat Siwon tertidur dengan lelap! Tapi.. Siwon juga tidak bisa, ehm.. sangat tidak akan bisa untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh bahkan mencium wangi rambut istrinya dalam waktu sehari saja! Ahhh, sepertinya Siwon harus mengalah untuk dihukum oleh istrinya, dibanding dengan tidak mendapat jatah? Bisa Siwon bayangkan saat ia menolak untuk dihukum, apa jadinya? Hahaha menahan satu hari untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh istrinya saja sangat sulit, apalagi untuk sebulan? Bahkan.. juniornya akan tetap berdemo untuk mendapatkan tempat yang sempit dan nikmat milik istrinya tersebut.

"apa kau yakin Bummie? Apa kau bisa untuk tidak merasakan sentuhan suamimu yang sangat tampan dan menggoda ini? hm?" ucap Siwon memecah keheningan yang tercipta saat Siwon berpikir.

"apa oppa bisa menahan untuk tidak melakukan cinta dengan ku walau hanya sehari saja?" tanya Kibum kepada suaminya dengan nada yang sangat... menantang itu.

_DEG.. _

Siwon kembali terhening.. _oh God! Tentu saja tidak Bummie ku! aku tidak mau direpotkan dengan ulah junior ini, jika tidak melakukan cinta dengan mu! Agh! Damn it!_ Batin Siwon saat mendengar pertanyaan istrinya.

Siwon tertunduk lalu menghela nafasnya dengan sangat berat(?) dan kembali menatap wajah istrinya.

"ba.. baiklah Bummie.. hukumlah aku.. " jawab Siwon dengan nada pelan dan sedikit menundukkan wajah murungnya.

Mendengar perkataan suaminya, Kibum tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan. Kapan lagi seorang Siwon Choi, suaminya yang tampan, seksi serta plus plus(?) ini mau menerima hukumannya.

To Be Continue

*  
_Well, ini lanjutan chapter 2. Maaf ya, lama di update *nyengir lebar* oh iya.. verry-verry big thanks! For you.. readers dan silent readers.. terimakasih karena telah membaca fanfic yang abal, mainstream, gadanta dan aneh yang saya buat ini. maaf jika ada typo. Read and Review maybe? :^) __**i really need your comments and criticsm**__.._


	4. Chapter 4 – Just Enjoy This Punishment,

_Chapter 3 - Hari yang sangat menyenangkan!_

"mmhhh Bummiieehhh.." _**Siwon.**_

"ahhhh yeeaahhh opppaaaa... mmmhhhh Siiwoon.. opppaaa... ahhhh mmmhhhhh likeehh youurr dicckkhh oppaahh! Mmhhh" _**Kibum.**_

"nnngggghhhh Buummmiieeeehh... oppaa... ooppaaa... aahhhhhh cummmiinggg!" _**Siwon.**_

"oo.. oopppaaa! Tung.. ahh! Tungguhh.. akkuu! Akuu! Oppaaa!" _**Kibum.**_

"oouuhh yeeaahhh! Nggghhh! Fuckh! Sshh" _**Siwon.**_

_...*hening*..._

"Bummie? Waeyo?" _**Siwon.**_

"aku kecewa dengan mu oppa, aku kan meminta oppa untuk memuaskan aku. Tetapi.. kenapa malah.." _**Kibum.**_

"kenapa malah oppa yang orgasme duluan? Oppa sudah janji untuk memuaskan aku dulu! Aku kecewa dengan mu oppa.." _**Kibum.**_

"mianhaeyo Bummie.. aku sudah tidak tahan.. sangat tidak tahan.. karena saat aku terbangun.. kamu sudah menggoda aku dengan membuat kenikmatan pada junior ku.. kamu tahu Bummie, ini orgasme ku yang kedua, yang pertama saat kamu memasang benda-benda itu. Jadi..-" _**Siwon.**_

"sekali janji yang tetap janji oppa! Tidak bisa seperti itu!" _**Kibum.**_

"oppa harus dihukum!" _**Kibum.**_

"huh? Apa.. kau.. ka-" _**Siwon.**_

"oppa mau aku hukum... atau.. aku tidak akan memberi mu jatah selama satu bulan penuh! Termasuk mencium ku, memberi tanda dileher ku atau bahkan memeluk ku!" _**Kibum.**_

"MWOYYA?" _**Siwon.**_

"apa kau yakin Bummie? Apa kau bisa untuk tidak merasakan sentuhan suamimu yang sangat tampan dan menggoda ini? hm?"_** Siwon.**_

"apa oppa bisa menahan untuk tidak melakukan cinta dengan ku walau hanya sehari saja?" _**Kibum.**_

"ba.. baiklah Bummie.. hukumlah aku.. " _**Siwon.**_

_Hm?" __**Siwon. **_

**Give It To Me**

**Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum (GenderSwitch)**

Drama

**M, SMUTH, Pervert, **_**This & That(?)**_

**FanFiction ini sangat-sangat OOC! Cerita Pervert ini hasil murni dari pemikiran saya yang polos dan **_**teen**_** ini. ._. R & R sangat dianjurkan bagi anda! '-')/* dan.. jangan lupa untuk siapin guling(?) (o'-'o)**

_You see i don't usually do this but i really need you tonight._

_Chapter 4 – Just Enjoy This Punishment, Choi Siwon! Part 1._

Kibum dengan perlahan berdiri di tepi kolam renang, tempat yang ia duduki tadi. Kibum melihat wajah suaminya dengan lekat, memandangi wajah tampan suaminya. Namun Siwon terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan istrinya. Siwon sedikit tertunduk dengan tatapan cemas. _Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh istriku? Apa istriku akan menyuruhku untuk tidur diluar? Atau harus memakai bikini yang seksi itu? Atau Oh No! Terus menggodaiku! Argh! Sial!_ Pikir Siwon tentang hukumannya. Pikiran tersebut seakan membuat dirinya semakin menyesal. _Kenapa aku selemah itu sih? Rrgghh! Choi Siwon! Biasanya kau itu kuat! Tapi kenapa cepat sekali keluar?! Kau bodoh Siwon!_ Siwon merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"oppa? Siwon oppa?" panggil Kibum dengan lembut, membuyarkan semua lamunan yang tercipta di pikiran suaminya. Siwon menoleh dan segera membuang semua yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"_ne, musen irindeyo?_/ya, ada apa?" jawab Siwon, menoleh ke arah istrinya, melihat tubuh indah istrinya. Siwon menelan ludahnya saat menikmati pemandangan didepannya ini.

"_oppa, jamsi gidariseyo_./oppa, tunggu sebentar" kemudian Kibum pergi kedalam rumah, untuk mengambil alat-alat yang akan ia gunakan untuk menghukum suaminya nanti.

"_geraeyo.._/ya, baiklah.." Siwon duduk di tepi kolam renang. Siwon berusaha untuk berpikir tenang tentang hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh istrinya nanti. Bersikap untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu.

Kibum datang menghampiri suaminya dengan sebuah alat ditangan kanannya, menepuk pelan pundak suaminya, duduk di belakang tubuh suaminya dengan kedua kaki yang melingkar pada pinggang suaminya. Kibum menciumi leher serta bahu suaminya dengan lembut, tangan kirinya bergerak untuk membelai lembut dada bidang suaminya, menyusuri tubuh yang telah berbentuk itu dengan pelan, memainkan jarinya pada nipple suaminya, memilinnya dengan pelan.

Siwon menikmati sentuhan istrinya, memejamkan kedua matanya, hasratnya yang menghilang kini secara perlahan kembali pulih(?). Siwon melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang istrinya, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memberi akses lebih.

"mmhhh.. Bummiee..." Siwon mendesah pelan karena sentuhan lembut istrinya.

Tangan kiri Kibum yang membelai dada suaminya kini perlahan menuju kebawah, membelai abs suaminya dan semakin kebawah, membelai junior suaminya yang telah menegang kembali.

"kau membuatnya kembali tegak hanya dengan sentuhan mu.. kau hebat Bummie.." puji Siwon yang masih dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Siwon sangat menyukai dan menikmati sentuhan hangat dan lembut milik istrinya.

Kibum mengarahkan junior suaminya ke arah pusar, lalu membelai kebawah, menuju twinsball suaminya. Meremas pelan twinsball suaminya, menariknya menjauh dengan pelan.

"mmhhh!" desah Siwon kembali terdengar.

Tangan kanan yang memegang alat itu kini memasang alat itu pada twinsball Siwon. Siwon tersadar, lalu membuka kedua matanya dan melihat benda yang terpasang pada twinsballnya. Siwon membelalakkan kedua mata onyx nya serta melepas lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang istrinya. _Oh God! She is trying to kills me!_ Batin Siwon.

"Bummiee.." ucap Siwon dengan nada dibuat tenang.

"_ne, musen irindeyo?_/ya, ada apa?" jawab Kibum santai.

"_igosen muosimnika?_/apa itu?" ucap Siwon dengan suara parau.

"sebuah vibrator untuk hukuman mu oppa. Oppa tidak lupa kan?" jelas Kibum.

"oh good.. _josemnida.._/baiklah. _Mullon animnida, Bummie.._/tentu saja tidak, Bummie.." Siwon menghela nafasnya dengan berat dan dalam. Sementara Kibum terus saja "memainkan" junior suaminya yang sudah menegang itu.

"Sayang.." ucap Kibum dengan manja, masih tetap "memainkan" junior suaminya dengan kedua tangannya.

"ne? Whaeyo?" jawab Siwon dengan berat.

"aku belum keluar oppa.. puaskan aku.." rengek Kibum dengan nada manja.

"geraeyo, Bummie.." jawab Siwon. _Oh God! Ini sangat menyiksa! Arggh! Tapi.. aku juga mau.. Aya!/Aduh!_ Batin Siwon. Siwon melepaskan kedua tangan istrinya yang masih setia memegang kejantanannya, lalu kembali menyebur. Kembali ke permukaan kolam renang dan mengelap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"aigo! Sexy!" gumam pelan Kibum saat melihat suaminya.

Siwon mendekat, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang istrinya, menatap wajah istrinya dengan lembut. _Bagaimana pun juga, aku harus bisa memuaskan istriku.._ Tekad Siwon dalam hati.

"allow me to satisfy you, my beloved wife" ucap Siwon dengan nada menggoda namun tenang.

"jeongmal?" jawab Kibum memastikan, bahwa suaminya dengan tulus melakukan itu. Kibum melihat lekat kedua mata onyx suaminya dan tidak terlihat keterpaksaan disana.

"_ye, gerokhe hagessemnida Chagiya.._/ya, aku akan melakukannya seperti itu Chagi.." jawab Siwon dengan pasti.

"yes, please" jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum lalu melebarkan kedua pahanya.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada vagina istrinya, menjilat permukaan vaginya istrinya dengan perlahan dan lembut, menghisap vagina istrinya dengan lembut namun dalam, memasukkan lidahnya pada vagina istrinya, menggigiti pelan klitoris milik istrinya.

"mmhhh... oppaaa... aahhhhh" desah Kibum sambil membelai lembut rambut suaminya, menjambak rambut suaminya dengan pelan. Siwon seperti mendapatkan sebuah tenaga untuk memuaskan istrinya dengan lebih ketika Siwon mendegar suara desahan istrinya. Siwon semakin gencar memasuk-keluarkan lidahnya pada vagina istrinya, menggigit klitoris istrinya dengan sedikit kasar lalu menghisapnya dengan dalam.

"aahhhhh Oppppaaaahh... mmmhhhhhh" desah Kibum sambil menekan tengkuk suaminya agar semakin memperdalam kegiatan suaminya. Siwon mengeluarkan nafasnya melalui mulut, menimbulkan kesan geli dan aneh bagi Kibum. Siwon terus menerus memasuki vagina istrinya dengan lidahnya lalu menghisapnya, memberikan 1 jari kanan ke arah mulut istrinya. Kibum yang mengetahui maksud suaminya langsung mengemut jari kanan suaminya dengan agresif, bahkan Kibum sesekali menggigit jari suaminya dengan pelan karena kenikmatan yang ia terima akibat perbuatan suaminya itu. Siwon memperdalam aktifitas lidahnya, mencobai vagina istrinya dengan bringas dan brutal(?) Setelah puas, Siwon menarik jari kanannya dari mulut istrinya lalu memainkan lubang vagina serta klitoris istrinya tersebut.

"aaahhhh aahhhhhh oopppaaahh... ahhhh yeeaahhhh... " desah Kibum dengan lepas dan mata yang terpejam sambil menjambak rambut suaminya dengan sangat erat.

Siwon tersenyum saat melihat wajah istrinya yang sangat menggoda itu, namun ia juga merasa sudah tidak tahan untuk melepas semua hasratnya yang tertahan. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah istrinya sambil menaikkan tubuhnya ke tepi kolam renang tepat dihadapan istrinya, berlutut didepan istrinya kemudian menggigit bibir bawah istrinya dengan pelan lalu menariknya dan melepaskannya. Kibum yang merasakan gigitan di bibir bawahnya langsung membuka mata dan mendapati wajah suaminya yang sedang mencium bibirnya, Kibum membalas ciuman suaminya, melumat bibir suaminya dengan liar dan ganas, menggigiti bibir bawah suaminya dan menghisapnnya.

Siwon masih setia untuk menyentuh dan memuaskan klitoris istrinya yang menggoda itu, memainkannya dan menggerakkan jarinya kekanan dan kekiri, memompa jarinya dengan cepat dalam vagina istrinya.

"nggghhhhh oopppaaaaahhhh!" desah Kibum saat ia mencapai klimaks, digigitnya bibir bawah suaminya dengan sedikit keras, menikmati masa-masa orgasmenya yang begitu deras..

"akkhhh" erang Siwon tertahan saat bibir bawahnya digigit oleh istrinya. Jari Siwon merasakan basah dalam vagina istrinya. Basah yang sangat luar biasa(?). Siwon paham jika saat ini istrinya sedang menikmati orgasme dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya, membiarkan istrinya untuk menikmati orgasmenya.

"ahhhh oppaa... aku suka itu! Kau hebat oppa..." ucap Kibum saat sudah orgasme. Kembali melumat bibir suaminya dengan sangat ganas.

"mmhh.. mhh.. mmnnee.. Bumm.. Miiee.." jawab Siwon terbata karena bibirnya terus diterkam oleh istrinya. Siwon mengeluarkan jarinya dalam vagina istrinya lalu melumat bibir istrinya dengan lebih ganas. Siwon mencoba memberitahu siapa yang menjadi penguasa diantara mulut mereka yang telah menyatu tersebut.

Kibum mendorong dada bidang suaminya dengan pelan untuk mengakhiri lumatan mereka. Kibum memeluk leher suaminya dan menyender di dada bidang suaminya. Kedua mata Kibum menatap lurus kebawah, ke arah junior suaminya yang masih menegang dengan sedikit kemerahan di kepala juniornya. Kibum memegang junior suaminya, mengelusnya dengan pelan dan bergerak kebawah untuk meremas twinsball suaminya.

Siwon melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang istrinya dan ia merasakan sentuhan hangat, sensual serta lembut pada juniornya. Siwon memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat istrinya kembali menggodainya.

To Be Continue

*  
_*garuk-garuk kepala belakang* mianhamnida.. Yongsohae jusibsio/saya minta maaf. Hanya ini yang terlintas dari pikiran polos saya '-' *deep bow*  
maaf jika cerita ini semakin absurd, gadante atau kurang menarik.. ._.  
Ge daemene otokhe hamnika?/bagaimana selanjutnya? Nantikan __**"Just Enjoy This Punishment, Choi Siwon! Part 2"**__ *smirks*_

_Saya mau membalas semua review kalian para SiBum Hyung shipper! K-caw~  
__**Pandamato**__: ne, gomabsemnida. :^) sarannya sangat menarik!  
__**myeolchi gyuhee**__: ne, annyonghaseyo. *nyengir lebar* Bum Hyung memang suka "nakal" pada Won Hyung. Hahaha. Thank you.. :^)  
__**Nasumichan Uharu**__: yeah! Simak kelanjutannya! :^)  
__**I was a dreamer**__: umm(?) bisa jadi bisa!(?) jadi!(?) tunggu kelanjutannya. :^)  
__**zakurafrezee**__: hahaha di chapter selanjutnya Kibum Hyung akan semakin ganas. ._.  
__**Rianichi**__: begitulah ulah Choi Kibum(?) hahaha ne.. :^)  
__**cho97**__: ne.. pasti akan lebih "panas" :^)  
__**jona807**__: thank you! :^)  
__**bumhanyuk**__: Won hyung udah janji ke Bum hyung untuk tidak melakukan "itu" sampe Bum hyung yang mau duluan.. :^)  
__**tarry24792**__: ne.. :^)  
__**BlackXX**__: terimakasih kembali ya.. :^)  
__**myeolchi gyuhee**__: hahaha begitulah Kibum kita itu.. ne :^)  
__**abilhikmah**__: Kibum Hyung g nakal kok(?) hahaha :^)  
__**zakurafrezee**__: whooaaa cepat peluk guling! Hahaha pasti lanjut kok. :^)  
__**cindyshim07**__: ne, annyonghaseyo.. mianhamnida but i'm not yeoja '-' author namja u,u hahaha ne.. pasti lanjut kok :^)  
__**anin arlunerz**__: Kibum Hyung hanya mau mengerjain Won Hyung .-. SiBum punya anak saat... simak saja dulu.. hahahaa :^D  
__**siapaya**__: sangat full nc bro! *ikut ketawa mesum* konflik... kayanya... simak aja dulu.. hehehe :^D  
__**cho97**__: ._. yes sir(?) :^)  
__**wonnie**__: ne :^)  
__**AnieJOYERS**__: waeyo? u.u(?) :^)_

_Oke people.. thank you so much! :^) *deep bow* kalian sudah bekerja keras! Nikmatilah fanfic ini(?) dan saya masih sangat membutuhkan saran dan kritik (jika ada) untuk kelanjutan fanfic ini.. R&R?_

_Gamsahamnida.. *deep bow* _


End file.
